


Perfect Day

by mildlyholmes



Series: The Family Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyholmes/pseuds/mildlyholmes
Summary: Lily has always found lunch at the Potters’ a festive ordeal.
Relationships: Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon (mentioned)
Series: The Family Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969438
Kudos: 21





	Perfect Day

Lily has always found lunch at the Potters’ a festive ordeal.

It’s difficult not to, really, what with Euphemia’s jolly elegance and Monty’s loud enthusiasm over practically _everything_. Lily remembers her first meeting with James’ parents – they were warm and welcoming, exclaiming delightfully when she pulled up in their lawn with her father’s prized Cadillac, borrowed until she’s allowed to legally apparate. Evidently, she’d made a perfect first impression bringing the car; Monty had a wild fascination with Muggle vehicles and had spent most of the afternoon questioning her about it, from the hand gear to the uses of petrol. Euphemia was mainly disappointed that James hadn’t thought to learn to drive, too. It had only gone uphill from there.

But today, being the first time they’ll be visiting since the announcement of Lily’s pregnancy, is altogether _exuberant_.

James had told her, once, about his parents’ happiness when he’d finally come around. Euphemia had faced tremendous difficulties in conceiving, and they’d been absolutely delighted when he was born. (Of course, this also explained how spoilt he was, but seeing as he’d been in an unusually reflective mood that day, Lily had not pointed it out.) It was only natural that they’d react with uncontained joy at the prospect of a grandchild.

Shaking herself back to the present, Lily smoothens down her pea coat as James swings the front door open. “Hullo!” he calls loudly into the house, carelessly tossing his scarf onto the nearest chaise as he does so.

“In the garden!” comes a shouted reply.

They follow the voice towards the back of the house, stepping out into the garden where the Potters sit. Lily’s always loved the view at the Potter home; vast fields of green stretching out into forever with charming cottages littering the edges. It’s positively peaceful.

A sudden beautiful thought emerges in her mind, one of an older James chasing a dark-haired boy or girl around the green landscape. They could play Quidditch here, or Lily could teach them football. A smile plays at her lips as they approach her in-laws, who rise to greet them.

“Lily!” exclaims Euphemia, looking effortlessly stylish in deep magenta robes and perfectly coiffed greying hair. She leans down to kiss Lily on both cheeks. “You look lovely, darling. How are you?”

“Very well, thanks,” Lily smiles, cheeks pinking at the compliment. Despite her grandeur, Euphemia’s always had a knack of making her feel perfectly at home, even if she’s dressed in a simple woollen sweater and jeans.

“All right, Lily?” Monty says, smiling as she reaches for a hug. “James been treating you well?”

“Never better,” she responds, beaming up at the older man.

“Good lad,” he says gruffly, slapping James across the back.

Her husband scowls. “No asking how I am anymore?”

“We’ll ask after you once you start carrying a baby, dear,” Euphemia says graciously. Lily snorts as he begins to grumble.

It’s just as they begin to take their seats that another shout of greeting fills the air. Lily turns to see Sirius and Remus making their way into the garden, Sirius strolling confidently while Remus trails behind with a smile.

“Happy Sunday, everyone!” Sirius booms to their cries of welcome.

“Peter sends his apologies,” Remus adds, smiling bashfully as Euphemia brings him in for a hug. “He’s got a few reports due in tomorrow. Says they can’t be avoided.”

Monty clicks his fingers. “New Ministry job, am I right?”

Remus nods as he and Sirius take their seats at the table.

“Well, good on him,” Monty says approvingly, and all talk of Peter is forgotten as Lopsy the house elf trails out with their Sunday roast.

Lunch is a jolly affair of clinking cutlery and booming laughter, as it always is. Lily’s always loved this about the Potters’ – they’re unapologetically boisterous, even from her first meeting with the family. James had worried, at first; he’d come to meet the Evans’ a number of times before, always making an effort for a short chat when he’d come to collect Lily up for their dates and had remarked to her a number of times about how calm – but undeniably warm – they were. They’d passed on a few years ago, and Lily’s all the more grateful now for all the times he’d drop by Cokeworth for their outings.

“Mash, Lily?” Monty asks, and Lily smiles as the bowl zooms over to her, spooning out a dollop onto her plate.

“How was France, Sirius?” Euphemia asks conversationally as she takes a gracious sip of mead.

“What?” James looks at Sirius. “When did you go to _France?_ ” he splutters.

“Oh, two days ago,” Sirius responds cheerfully, before turning to Euphemia. “It was lovely, Mrs Potter! Thank you for the dinner recommendations – Marlene loved them –”

“You brought _Marlene?_ ” James asks loudly.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear,” Euphemia says, absently patting his cheek. “But oh, I’m so glad to hear that, Sirius! She’s a lovely girl – do invite her for lunch sometime, I’d love to see her again –"

“You’ve _met_ Marlene –” James begins, turning to his mother.

“Yes, Sirius brought her over for dinner last week, wonderful girl –”

James turns helplessly to Remus, who says wryly, “Yes, I was there too,” before he can formulate the question.

James looks moodily down at his plate. “I’m no longer part of this family.”

“Of course you are,” Monty says cheerfully, “you’ve just been bumped down since you introduced us to this lot. _Especially_ our lovely Lily – Merlin, I’d go so far as to give her the title of favourite child!”

Lily catches James’ hand before he can lift his fork into his mouth and proceed to choke on his food.

“Anyway,” Euphemia continues, paying no mind to her highly offended son, “have you made any preparations for the baby yet, dears? Thought of any names?”

“Funny, James wouldn’t normally bother with those,” Sirius grins. “If Lily weren’t around, he’d stick ‘Flobberworm Potter’ to the birth certificate and be done with it.”

James, clearly tired of being prodded, shoots him a nasty glare.

“No,” Lily says loudly in response to Euphemia, patting her husband’s thigh soothingly. “We haven’t gotten around to think of any, yet. I thought of Lucy, for my mother, but nothing’s set in stone.”

“Lucy is a sweet name,” her mother-in-law smiles, leaning back against her seat.

“We’re more focused on prepping the cottage, Mum,” James responds, draping a lazy arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Researching some baby-proof charms and whatnot. And, well –” He sighs, a troubled frown creasing his forehead. “We’ve got to look into protective enchantments for children, I suppose.”

“Yes,” Remus agrees, “protective wards so that the child is not prey to wandering folk.”

They all sit in a sombre silence as Remus’s words sink in. Of course, the elder Potters would only assume he’s referring to the growing Death Eater threat, but Lily can’t help but picture a young, trusting sandy-haired boy wandering into a field alone, never knowing what horrors lay beyond. She feels James’s hand cover hers on his lap, fingers curling together tightly. They will do everything they can to keep their child from danger.

Monty’s the first to break the silence, clearing his throat. “Have you heard about what’s happening in Upper Flagley? Terrible case of dragon pox going around. I’d just been to visit the Browns, and their neighbours are in a dreadful state! They haven’t caught it, of course – but I told them it might be best to relocate somewhere quieter for a few months, let it run its course…”

Chatter continues largely uninterrupted from there, but James doesn’t once let go of Lily’s hand from under the table. She listens on politely, mind wandering to those happier, sunlit Hogwarts days, back before Voldemort and Death Eaters, when all that had flooded her mind was the prospect of her upcoming wedding to the love of her life, surrounded by her smiling parents and the thrill of leaving school with a bright future ahead of her. 

It's much later, when their parents leave them for good and they discover a prophecy that haunts their unborn child, that Lily realises she should have clung onto the memory of that last Sunday lunch. For all its talk of doom and gloom, they had still been laughing together, celebrating the prospect of another addition to their family, complete as can be. It's as merry a memory as she can muster.


End file.
